Turnabout Shortfic
by CRyogenic-maelStr01m
Summary: A collection of Ace Attorney drabbles, most written for the kink meme. Posted in no particular order.
1. Art Majors

I read somewhere that in Japan, you don't need a law degree to sit the bar.

**Prompt:** Tell me what the cast got up to in their university days.

Phoenix participating in moot courts  
Edgeworth in the library until 2AM  
Gumshoe a staunch member of the student union  
That one time Mia had a few too many lunchtime drinks with Lana before lectures

go with any character you like, major, minor, whatever comes to mind

* * *

Whatever cocky, pretentious bastard ever said an art major was easy ought to go to hell, Phoenix thought vindictively.

It was lucky that he didn't actually need to have a law degree to take the bar, really. It meant that he didn't have to spend the extra money to change majors and could graduate in the next year, as scheduled, with a degree in art like he'd always wanted and still be able to become a defense attorney. Why Japan's laws applied to California's legal system, he wasn't sure, but if it came with a loophole like that, he wasn't complaining!

Nevertheless, much as he loved his major, some days it really got on his nerves. Like right now.

At the moment, he had three projects and two essays due the next day, and he'd been so busy dealing with the fallout after, well, Dahlia, that he hadn't had the chance to so much as start on any of them yet.

Did he mention that as an art student, the only work he was allowed to B.S. was the English essay? Yeah. Art teachers tended to be nitpicky with their assignments. They'd give him an instant C (or worse) if it looked even vaguely like he hadn't tried.

As he said before. Whatever pretentious bastard ever said an art major was easy really ought to go to hell.


	2. New Suit

Done for Part 24 of the kink meme.

**Prompt:** The reason that Phoenix is now wearing a fancy-schmancy waistcoat and pocketwatch with his suit is because Edgeworth celebrated him passing the Bar by buying him a new wardrobe to replace those _godawful hoodies._

* * *

The results came in the mail today.

Phoenix stared at the paper in his hands, feeling a bit numb.

(_I... passed._)

His fingers, nay, his entire body trembled.

(_I passed... I passed... I PASSED!_) The good news finally hit him, and he threw his arms in the air and gave a loud whoop.

"I passed! Yes! I passed!" Phoenix began to do a little victory jig; in the back of his mind, he was grateful Apollo and Trucy were out investigating, so no one was around to see him make a fool of himself.

... Well, he THOUGHT no one was around. Then he heard someone clear his throat from behind him.

Phoenix froze. He broke into a cold sweat.

(_Oh shiiii—_)

"I understand you're happy after seeing your results, but I would appreciate it if you didn't writhe in a more disturbing manner than the abomination Detective Gumshoe made nine years ago."

(_! I know that voice..._) Slowly, he turned as the other man kept speaking.

(_... Edgeworth!?_)

"Nevertheless, I believe congratulations are in order." The man pushed up his glasses (since when did Edgeworth wear glasses...!?) as he hefted a rather large paper bag.

Edgeworth walked up to him, likely entirely ignoring Phoenix's state of shock ("How did you even get in here!?" were the only words Phoenix could even blurt out in greeting), if not taking advantage of it, picked up one of his hands, and proceeded to close it around the paper bag he was holding.

The light glinted off Edgeworth's glasses in a way that hid his eyes. "Consider this your reinstatement present. Quite frankly, I do not want to hear about the only man who has ever defeated me going to court in a cheap, battered old suit two sizes too small. Or worse, in a ratty hoodie and beanie." With that, he turned and left, but not without one final quip at the door:

"By the way, the door was open when I got here."

The door clicked shut behind the prosecutor, and Phoenix was stuck with a brand new suit in a box.

"... Huh."


	3. Sailor Fulbright

**Prompt:** Sailor Fulbright, Champion of Justice!

* * *

"Fiiightin' evil by moonlight! Wiiinnin' love by daylight! Neeever run from a real fight! She is the one named Sailor-"

"Fool Bright, what are you doing?"

"Singing!"

" . . . "

"Sailor Ve-"

"Why that one?"

"Oh! Because the Sailor Scouts are champions of justice!"

"And you have to sing and dance to it in front of my cell, why?" (_Off-key, at that. And I don't want to know what that dance is supposed to resemble._)

"I'll reform you yet, Prosecutor Blackquill!"

"..." (_Taze me now._)


	4. Genderbent Limericks

**Prompt:** Through some magic or supernatural means, a male character becomes female and has to deal with his first period.

* * *

One fine morning in a sleepy haze  
Our favorite blue lawyer walked to the toilet in a daze  
He pulled his pants down  
Saw red and then frowned  
To this he was so not unfazed!

For he was a "he",  
Most definitely not a "she"!  
He was very unused  
To, after making his pants loose,  
Seeing missing his organ for pee.

Worse, his underpants were red!  
Dear Phoenix scratched his head;  
Apparently he was menstruating.  
His briefs were stained like a painting  
And now Phoenix wished he never left bed.


End file.
